Vainilla y Chocolate
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Dedicado a todos los argentinos, el primer FF yaoi en español de estos dos dioses patrios: Juan Díaz y Alan Pascal.


_Hola, es Emiko. Este FF está dedicado a todos los argentinos amantes de Tsubasa que anden dando vueltas por acá. De mí para ustedes. Espero que les agrade esta pareja... **

* * *

Este es un fanfiction Yaoi y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás cómodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos.**_

* * *

"Vainilla y Chocolate"

by Emiko Mihara

Juan Díaz, capitán de la selección sub-20 de Argentina se quedó mirándolo unos segundos después de caer de rodillas al oír el silbatazo final del partido. El chico alemán le ofrecía una mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso. Díaz no la rechazó, es más, la estrechó con fuerza.

- Jugaste muy bien... – fueron las palabras de Schneider, capitán de la selección de Alemania.

- Si... Pero ustedes jugaron mejor. – agregó el argentino, bajando levemente la mirada mientras soltaba la mano de su rival.

- Espero... – empezó el rubio antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse – Que nos enfrentemos otra vez. – y con una última sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores.

Díaz se quedó plantado en la mitad del campo. Cerró los ojos y bajó su faz. Las imágenes del partido se le repitieron en la cabeza en pocos segundos, y no pudo evitar que una rabia mezclada con una fuerte impotencia, le invadieran el pecho.

«Fracasé» pensó Juan apretando los puños «Le fallé»

Logró limpiar las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar, justo cuando sus compañeros se acercaban por detrás de él.

- ¿Juan? – lo llamó su amigo Alan Pascal y acercándose hasta él, lo tomó del hombro para verlo a la cara - ¿Estás bien? -

Juan bajó la mirada y no le respondió.

- ¡Capitán! – lo llamaron sus otros compañeros, acercándose hasta él en trote.

Suspirando primero y alejándose un poco de Alan, Juan sonrió ampliamente y mirándolos a todos a los ojos (menos a Alan) comenzó a hablar.

- Nos ganaron en buena ley. – empezó – Dimos lo mejor... Pero ellos dieron aún más. – cerró su puño frente a su rostro en señal de fuerza y continuo diciendo en tono fuerte - ¿Qué piensan? – les preguntó - ¿Entrenamos para vencerlos la próxima vez? -

Los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo se iluminaron.

- ¡SIIIIIIII! – gritaron todos con toda su fuerza, aún agotados como estaban.

Los que hasta ese momento no estaban seguros de si Díaz había tomado bien la derrota, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír a su capitán y a sus demás compañeros antes de vitorear una vez más.

La sonrisa de Juan había convencido a todos. O casi. El único que no se tragó esa mentira tan mala fue Alan, que lo conocía desde que había pateado una pelota por primera vez...

La selección argentina sub-20 se retiró a los vestidores. Todos se apresuraron a darse un baño y cambiarse para alcanzar la camioneta que los iba a llevar al hotel. Se iban a quedar hasta poder ver la final del campeonato... Al menos eso se lo habían ganado.

Estaban todos arriba de la camioneta, a medio camino del hotel cuando...

- ¿Dónde esta Juan? – pregunto Pascal casi gritando entre las voces del equipo, levantándose para que sus compañeros lo vieran. Todos se silenciaron de repente y empezaron a mirar a todos lados, a su alrededor, buscando al capitán. Por fin fue el super defensa Galván el que se paró y dijo:

- Acá no está. -

Alan maldijo casi gritando y disculpándose con el entrenador, le pidió que se fueran al hotel, que en una o dos horas máximo, él iba a ir con Juan.

- Está bien... – concedió Barbas. Sabía mejor que nadie que Juan no estaba bien y que con el único que iba a hablar de eso era Alan.

Pascal bajó con un salto de la camioneta, que se había detenido en una esquina y despidió a sus compañeros con la mano, mientras estos le gritaban por la ventanilla cosas como "¡Encontra al capitán!" o también "¡Alan, lo dejamos en tus manos!"

Alan comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y después de unas quince o veinte cuadras, llego al estadio en donde hacía ya una hora, Alemania había vencido a Argentina 3 goles a 2.

- Juan... ¡Juan! – empezó a llamarlo mientras corría por uno de los pasillos. No quedaba nadie y lo más probable era que cerraran las instalaciones cuando anocheciera, para lo que no faltaba mucho más.

Llegó a la cancha. Los reflectores ya estaban apagados y parecía un potrero abandonado. El viento se colaba por el techo descubierto y Pascal se abrazó a sí mismo para no tener tanto frío. Dio varias vueltas llamando a su capitán, pero no parecía estar ahí.

Cuando la madre de Juan falleció, el moreno se escapó de su casa y nadie pudo encontrarlo. Fue Alan el que pasó toda la noche recorriendo las calles hasta por fin encontrarlo en una de las fabricas abandonadas cerca del riachuelo... Desde ese día y siempre que pasaba algo, Juan se escapaba y esperaba a que Alan lo fuera a buscar... Y siempre lo hacía.

«Tal vez quería estar _realmente_ solo...» pensó un poco dolido por ser dejado de lado.

Juan y él habían pasado prácticamente toda su vida juntos... y habían decidido triunfar... Ser lo mejores...

- Los mejores... – murmuró entrando a uno de los pasillos que salían de la cancha.

Caminó lento, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al piso, hasta que un rayo de luz se atravesó en su camino, saliendo de una puerta entreabierta... Las duchas.

Se deslizó por el hueco y entró a puntitas de pie, esperando que si había alguien allí, ese alguien fuera Juan.

- ¿Juan? – murmuraron los labios de Pascal al asomarse para ver las duchas.

Debajo de una ducha, estaba Díaz. El agua caía sobre su pelo castaño y se deslizaba por su rostro confundiéndose con las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos café. Sus manos morenas, apoyadas contra los azulejos de la pared, parecían ser el único apoyo del argentino, cuyo cuerpo temblaba en silencio.

Alan dudó unos segundos en si seguir avanzando, pero viendo que su amigo se dejaba resbalar contra la pared hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, las dudas desaparecieron. Caminó por entre las duchas hasta espaldas de su capitán y lo llamó:

- ¿Juan? –

El cuerpo moreno, acurrucado contra la fría pared, dejó de temblar casi inmediatamente y el rostro oculto bajo los enredados mechones de cabello marrón se dejó ver cuando Juan levantó la mirada.

- Alan. – murmuró para luego bajar su rostro de nuevo al piso.

Pascal caminó hasta estar junto a él y metiendo el brazo debajo del chorro de agua fría, cerró la ducha. Se quitó la campera y se la pasó a Juan por la espalda, apoyándola en sus hombros desnudos. Lo tomó de la mejilla y le levantó el rostro.

- Estás helado. – dijo pasando su mano pálida por el rostro moreno, quitando las últimas gotas de agua que lo cubrían junto con las lágrimas que aún escapaban de sus bóvedas oscuras.

Juan corrió su rostro repentinamente y volvió a bajarlo. No quería que Alan lo mirara. No ahora. No así.

- Juan... – lo llamó sin conseguir que lo mirara - ¿Qué carajo intentabas hacer quedándote abajo del agua fría? – preguntó enfadado.

Nada. Solo unos pocos espasmos de frío por parte del capitán de la selección. Alan suspiró rendido, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Vamos... Tenes que vestirte si no queres enfermarte. – dijo Pascal poniéndose de pie.

Díaz no se movió.

– ¡Juan! – lo llamó Alan de nuevo.

Nada.

- Vamos Juan... Los demás nos están esperando en el hotel... – intentó convencerlo aunque sabía que eso no funcionaría.

- No. – respondió el moreno en un murmullo.

«Por lo menos me respondió» pensó el mayor un poco más animado.

- Juan... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó dulcificando su voz - Vos no sos así. – agregó de cuclillas frente al moreno, que comenzaba a temblar un poco más fuerte, a causa del viento frío que se colaba por la puerta abierta.

Pasaron varios minutos y ni Juan ni él dijeron nada. Alan se puso de pie, cansado por la posición, y le dio la espalda unos segundos cuando la voz de Juan lo llamó:

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy así? – aclaró el chico en el piso, haciendo que su compañero volviera a arrodillarse frente a él.

Alan extendió una mano y con un poco de fuerza obligó a Juan a que levantara su rostro y lo mirara. Le sonrió tranquilo y luego respondió:

- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre preguntar eso? – dijo en tono de burla - Te conozco desde que éramos pendejos, Juan. – y bajando la mirada por unos segundos, agregó - Sos como mi hermano. -

«Eso... no era lo que quería que dijeras» pensó Juan alejando la mano de su "amigo".

- ¿Juan? -

- Fue mi culpa. – dijo el capitán de Argentina en tono ido – Me confié y por eso perdimos. -

- Juan... – murmuró Alan.

Desde que terminara el partido, Alan había creído que Juan se sentiría mal por la derrota. ¿Quién no¡Era la primera fase! Habían logrado el empate y hubieran ganado de ir a penales, de no ser porque Schneider metió ese tercer gol a último momento.

Si, se suponía que Juan se sentía mal por eso pero... Ahora que lo escuchaba decírselo, Alan no estaba tan seguro. No... Todo esto... No fue por el partido. La voz de Juan se lo había hecho ver.

- Juan... ¿Por qué estás así? – le preguntó, acercándose un poco más a él.

- Perdimos por mi culpa, Alan. – respondió el moreno con la voz ahogada - ¿No es razón suficiente? – agregó.

- No. – dijo Alan, tomándolo de nuevo de la mejilla, para verlo a los ojos – No es por eso que estás así, Juan. – aseguró.

Alan se había acercado aún más, demasiado en opinión del moreno. Juan intentó alejarse, pero Alan lo tomó de la muñeca sin dejar de tomarle el rostro.

- ¿Porqué estás así Juan? – repitió la pregunta mirándolo a los ojos - Y quiero la verdad. – agregó en tono enfadado.

Imposibilitado a mover su rostro a un lado, Juan desvió la mirada de la de Alan.

- Ya te lo dije. -

- Eso era mentira, Juan. -

Silencio de nuevo y el moreno cerró los ojos para suspirar. No tenía caso mentir más¿verdad? Alan se lo estaba preguntando y no lo dejaría en paz hasta tener una respuesta sincera.

- Es por... Yo... – balbuceó aún con los ojos cerrados – Te lo prometí. – dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Alan casi de inmediato, confundido.

- Te lo prometí... ¿No te acordás? – siguió Juan sin abrir los ojos.

Alan lo pensó unos momentos hasta por fin recordar que hacía poco más de tres años, en el Mundial sub-16 y después de ser derrotados por Japón, Juan le había prometido que la próxima vez los vencerían... De no haber perdido contra Alemania, hubieran jugado contra Brasil la semana entrante... Y luego con Japón en la final.

El mayor miró a su capitán: aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y Alan no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el leve sonrojo apenas visible sobre la piel morena.

- Juan... – lo llamó despacio haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo mirara – No importa. En serio, está bien. – le dijo sonriendo.

- Pero... Te lo debo... – lo contradijo Juan.

Cuando Juan y Alan eran pequeños habían hecho una especie de acuerdo: siempre que uno rompiera una promesa hecha al otro, debía "pagarle" de alguna forma. De esa forma se aseguraban de cumplir siempre. Claro que por algunas razones, a veces no podían y a medida que fueron creciendo, esos "pagos" fueron cambiando. Los "pagos" iban aumentando dependiendo de que tan grande fuera la promesa quebrantada.

- No me debes nada, Juan. – trató de convencerlo el mayor, soltando por fin el rostro y la muñeca del capitán.

Juan se quedó en silencio mirándolo directo a los ojos, cosa que puso un poco nervioso a Alan, que se mantenía ahora sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Juan, que estaba al lado suyo, seguía arrodillado, con las manos sobre las piernas y la campera del mayor en los hombros.

Alan suspiro y cerró los ojos unos momentos. No quería que Juan le pagara. Ya estaban grandes para esas cosas de nenes... Además¿qué podría darle el moreno para pagar una deuda tan grande? Después de todo, era una promesa de tres años...

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Alan no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió las manos de Juan apoyarse sobre su pecho y el aliento dulce de su amigo sobre su rostro...

Repentinamente, Alan dejó de respirar.

Juan se había acercado más aún y ahora lo estaba besando.

Sin lograr concebir otra respuesta y sin abrir los ojos, levantó sus manos hasta los hombros del moreno y lo sostuvo allí, mientras respondía al beso.

Ese sabor... El sabor de los labios de su capitán... Era la primera vez que se besaban y sin embargo, sintió que ya había degustado esos labios miles de veces antes...

Juan fue el que se separó y solo unos segundos después, Alan abrió los ojos al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos semi húmedos del capitán.

- Juan... –

Alan quería preguntar porque lo había hecho pero se silenció él mismo. ¿Lo había hecho como pago?

- ¿No... No es suficiente? – inquirió el moreno inclinando su rostro sobre el de Alan de nuevo, pero este lo frenó.

- Basta. – dijo despacio, echándolo para atrás lentamente – Basta Juan. – repitió y se puso de pie.

- Pero... Alan yo— -

- Te dije basta, Juan. – dijo Alan una vez más, dándole la espalda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes para contener las ganas de gritar. Respiró profundo, para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Alan? – lo llamó el moreno al cabo de unos minutos.

- Vamos al hotel. – fue lo único que le respondió y sin girarse a verlo, caminó fuera de las duchas.

Juan no lo entendía... Había respondido al beso... ¿No era suficiente esa "paga"?

«¿Porqué se enfadó?» se pregunto sin conseguir responderse. No lo entendía.

Juan se puso de pie y se vistió con la ropa que traía en el bolso. Luego, llevando la campera de Alan puesta, salió de las duchas y luego del estadio.

Una hora después llegaron al hotel. Hubieran llegado antes si Alan no se hubiera puesto terco con lo de "Yo sé el camino. No necesito indicaciones." De no ser porque Juan paró un taxi y empujó al mayor adentro, todavía estarían dando vueltas por la ciudad.

Al llegar, subieron al ascensor y Alan se bajó en su piso sin siquiera saludarlo primero. Aunque un poco enfadado, Juan fue primero a ver al entrenador y luego de disculparse por su actitud, regresó a su piso para ir a su departamento.

Entró sin prender ninguna luz. Dejó el bolso tirado junto a la puerta y caminando de memoria por entre los muebles, llegó a la habitación y se tiró bocabajo en la cama.

«Alan...» pensó y se giró quedando boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en forma de almohada y los ojos clavados en los reflejos que iluminaban el techo, colándose por la ventana.

- ¿Porqué...? – murmuró para sí. Cerró los ojos, para intentar pensar.

Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos... Tal vez el utilizar el pago para aprovecharse de su amigo no fue lo más acertado... ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

¡Por Dios! Desde hacía años que deseaba besarlo, pero jamás se había atrevido. Y ahora que se le presentó esa oportunidad¿cómo desperdiciarla? Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo, aunque ahora se arrepentía un poco.

- No entiendo porque se alteró... – murmuró sin abrir los ojos – Me respondió, así que no fue el beso lo que lo disgustó... – razonó.

Suspiró de nuevo, rendido. Lo mejor era explicarle a Alan porqué lo había hecho.

- Sí, claro... "Perdóname Alan. No te besé como pago si no por que quería besarte desde hacía mucho, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo." – ironizó en voz alta, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Es verdad? -

Juan abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó en la cama, mirando a todos lados.

Esa voz... Era Alan. Estaba allí...

- ¿Alan? – lo llamó dudoso, entrecerrando los ojos para ver en la oscuridad. No recibió respuesta.

¿Lo había imaginado?

Un leve rumor de pasos lo hizo mirar a un lado de la cama, contrario a la ventana. Dos pasos más y pudo ver a Alan.

- Alan... – murmuró y de inmediato se sonrojo. Lo había oído.

- No me contestaste Juan... – afirmó el mayor, acercándose dos pasos más - ¿Es verdad? – repitió.

Juan dudó unos segundos y suspirando se rindió. Si lo admitió una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

- Claro que es verdad... – le respondió cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada - ¿Crees que mentiría en voz alta creyendo estar solo? – agregó enfadado.

- No lo sé. – respondió Alan dando dos pasos más. Sus rodillas ya tocaban el colchón de la cama.

Juan intentó callarse, pero no lo logró y terminó estallando:

- ¡No que me conocías! – medio gritó señalándolo acusadoramente y Alan aprovechó para tomarlo por la muñeca. Fue en ese momento que Juan reparó en que el mayor se había subido a la cama y estaba de rodillas frente a él.

- Sí, te conozco. – respondió Alan acercándose más – Pero ahora veo que no lo suficiente. – agregó para luego besarlo.

Juan intentó resistirse, más por instinto que por deseo. Finalmente se rindió al beso que su amigo le estaba dando y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo libre.

A diferencia del beso que había iniciado Juan, este fue mucho más desesperado. Y ahora Juan pudo sentirlo de nuevo... Ese sabor conocido... Esos labios pálidos... ¿Porque sentía que había probado esos labios miles de veces antes?

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero deseaban más de esas sensaciones nuevas e intensas. Empujando un poco la cabeza de Juan, Alan lo medio obligó a que abriera la boca y así logró tornar el beso un poco más profundo. Dejándose llevar por los movimientos de la lengua de Alan, Juan lo imitó y pronto estuvieron enfrascados en una pelea que no tuvo ganador, ya que ambos abandonaron en busca de aire.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de recuperarse, Alan lo estaba besando de nuevo, tomándolo por la nuca y el cuello de la campera. Fue tanta la fuerza que puso el mayor, que tumbó a Juan sobre el colchón. El moreno solo atinó a rodearle la cintura con los brazos, dejándose guiar.

Mantuvieron esa "lucha" durante un buen rato, hasta que Juan tuvo sus labios libres para hablar.

- Alan... ¿Porqué... Desde cuando...? – intentó preguntar mientras el mayor lamía su mandíbula.

- ¿Desde cuando qué? – inquirió Alan alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

- Ya sabes... – dijo Juan un tanto serio, pero aún así sonrojado. Alan sonrió divertido.

- No, no sé. – respondió.

- Sí, si sabes. – reclamó el moreno enfadado.

Alan volvió a sonreír y se decidió a responder... a su manera:

- ¿Desde cuando te amo? -

Juan abrió los ojos como platos para luego balbucear incoherencias, nervioso. Nunca se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

Podía llegar a esperar un "¿Desde cuando me gustas?" o también "¿Desde cuando te quiero?" pero nunca, jamás de los jamases un... un... ¡Eso!

- ¡Alan! - reclamó tapándose la cara con las manos avergonzado. El aludido rió un poco.

- ¿No queres que responda? Puedo tomar ese grito como un 'sí'. – concedió el mayor.

Sin quitarse las manos de la cara, Juan asintió. Alan se acercó de nuevo a él y se dispuso a murmurarle al oído.

- Desde siempre. -

Juan separó sus dedos índices de los mayores para así mirar a Alan sin quitar sus manos.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó despacio.

- No te mentiría con algo así, Juan. Es verdad. – le respondió el otro y quitando las manos de Juan de su rostro, lo beso tiernamente. Luego murmuró a milímetros de sus labios: - Te amo, Juan Díaz. -

Juan se mantuvo en silencio, solo mirando a Alan, que hacía lo mismo, solo que con una sonrisa en lugar de un puchero. Finalmente, el mayor se acercó y le murmuró:

- Ahora es cuando me dices que tu también me amas y luego hacemos el amor desenfrenadamente. -

Si hasta ese momento Juan estaba rojo, ahora su rostro había descubierto un nuevo tono en al escala de colores.

- ¡Alan! – exclamó el moreno abochornado.

- Es broma. Es broma. – aseguró el mayor parando los golpes de Juan con las manos. El moreno se quedó quieto y mirándolo a los ojos, se le "confesó":

- Yo... también. -

- ¿Cómo dijiste? No te escuché. – volvió a bromear el mayor. Juan bufó.

- Dije: Yo también te amo, Alan Pascal. – lo imitó el moreno – Desde hace más tiempo del que puedo llegar a contar... -

- ¿Y eso es mucho, no? -

- ¡Alan! -

El aludido rió un poco y luego lo besó, tierno en un principio, tornándolo lentamente en una nueva lucha de lenguas que dejó que Juan ganara.

- Entonces... – murmuró Alan mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la campera y la remera, acariciando el vientre moreno - ¿Qué me dices de mi propuesta? – continuó murmurando en el cuello de Juan, para luego lamer el espacio debajo de su oreja.

Juan no le respondió con palabras. Solo rodeó el cuello de Alan con sus brazos y lo apuró a besarlo. El mayor le respondió durante un momento, pero solo mientras le desabrochaba la campera y se la quitaba junto con la camisa.

Antes de que Juan lograra ordenar cualquier pensamiento, sintió las primeras leves caricias de la lengua de Alan sobre su pecho. Las húmedas lamidas rodearon sus pezones, sin tocarlos, y subieron hasta sus hombros, para comenzar a besar su cuello. Mientras lo mantenía distraído con eso, las manos de Alan bajaron a través del cuerpo moreno, causando leves escalofríos y gemidos medio reprimidos.

- Ahhh... Alan... -

La lengua y los labios del mayor habían dejado de jugar con su cuello para seguir bajando por su pecho, deteniéndose unos momentos en los pezones del capitán, que se cubría ahora la boca con la palma de la mano mientras con la otra jugaba a enredar el largo cabello marrón de su amado.

Alan lamía todo lo que quedaba a su alcance. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El sabor de la piel de Juan era adictivo, dulce, delicioso... Jamás se cansaría de beber de esa piel, de ese cuerpo, de esos labios...

Sus manos jugaban con los botones de los jeans de Juan. Cuando por fin comenzó a desabrocharlos, regresó sus labios hasta el rostro de su capitán, para así besarlo y distraer su atención, mientras con mucha maestría (hasta se podría decir que experiencia) deslizaba los molestos e inservibles pantalones lejos de ese cuerpo de dios latino.

Cuando por fin dejó esos labios morenos, Alan se dio unos segundos para ver a su amigo, ahora casi-amante...

El pecho de Juan subía y bajaba agitado, respirando con dificultad; sus labios estaban brillantes, entre abiertos, igual que sus ojos, que despedían un brillo algo sombrío, a causa del placer que comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos; sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, con el cabello enrulado despeinado con algunos mechones mojados pegados a su frente; sus mejillas estaban encendidas; sus rodillas flexionadas levemente; toda su piel oliva, brillaba bajo las luces que entraban por la ventana.

- ¿A—Alan? – lo llamó en un suspiro el menor, sacándolo de su trance. Alan sonrió.

- Perdón... ¿Seguimos? – ronroneó, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando su torso pálido descubierto.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre Juan y rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, mientras el moreno hacía lo mismo con su cuello, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, lento y cariñosamente. Las manos del capitán, quietas en un principio, comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos, primero en el cuello y a medida que tomaba confianza, bajaron por la columna del mayor, llenándolo de escalofríos y pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Alan cortó el beso repentinamente, para dejar escapar un leve gruñido y Juan alejó sus manos de la espalda blanca.

- No... – se quejó el mayor, abriendo los ojos borrosos – Se—guí—Juan... – pidió, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Juan, que sonrió, para continuar con las casi imperceptibles caricias.

A medida que la respiración de Alan se agitaba contra su cuello y los débiles gemidos llegaban a su oído, Juan comenzó a tomar más confianza y guiado por esas muestras de placer, supo como podía continuar.

Con un empujón, logró invertir las posiciones y ahora él estaba sobre Alan, que lo miró entre sorprendido y extrañado. Sosteniendo las muñecas del mayor, Juan comenzó a besarle el cuello. Lamía, mordía, succionaba, alentado por los gemidos mal contenidos del mayor.

¡Dios! Esa piel blanca... ¡Debería ser un crimen tener una piel así de deliciosa!

Dejando las manos de Alan libres, Juan continuó su viaje por el pálido pecho, no sin antes degustar los pezones de Alan, hasta conseguir que se endurecieran.

- Ju... Ju—an... – lo llamó el mayor, casi desesperado, al sentir que su capitán había llegado hasta la cintura de su pantalón – Para... – pidió casi sin respirar.

Los ojos café de Juan se clavaron en los azules de Alan, haciendo que el tinte rosado en su pálido rostro se volviera un tono de rojo brillante.

Sonriendo primero e imitando lo que el propio Alan había hecho antes con él, Juan regresó hasta sus labios, para besarlo y así quitarle los pantalones sin tener que oír ninguna queja de parte del mayor. Ahora solo los boxer cubrían sus cuerpos, pero más pronto de lo que creyeron, las prendas volaron lejos de la cama, dejándolos por fin, totalmente desnudos.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro sin la desagradable barrera de la ropa.

- Aahh... Alan... – medio gimió el capitán argentino, cuando una de las manos del mayor se metió entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar su bajo vientre y todo el camino hasta su miembro, que desde hacía unos minutos había comenzado a erguirse.

- Shh... Disfruta... – le murmuró en tono tranquilo el mayor, tumbándolo por completo en la cama.

Alan besaba el vientre moreno, mientras varios gemidos abandonaban la garganta de Juan, a causa de las caricias arriba y abajo en su miembro. Mientras con una mano lo masturbaba lento y delicioso, con las yemas de los dedos de la otra, levemente mojados con un poco de saliva, comenzaba a presionar en su entrada, causando quejidos muy bajos entre los gemidos.

Alan intentó penetrar a Juan con uno de sus dedos, pero estaba demasiado estrecho. Necesitaría algo más que su saliva para lubricarlo... Sabiendo que hacer, el mayor comenzó a incitar a Juan lamiendo la cabeza de su miembro. Primero con suaves besos, luego con lamidas perdidas, hasta por fin saborearlo con toda su boca.

- Argh... Ahh... Alan... Ahh... – las manos del capitán de Argentina tomaron entre sus dedos mechones de cabello marrón y comenzaron a enredarlo mientras empujaba levemente la cabeza del mayor contra su hombría.

Las lamidas de Alan se volvieron más rápidas, alentado por los gemidos de Juan y presionando sus labios en las últimas subidas, consiguió que el moreno se viniera en su boca... Alan solo tragó un poco de Juan. El resto lo escupió en su mano, para comenzar a forzar la entrada del menor una vez más. Tardó en conseguir que sus dedos rompieran esa barrera, pero los anillos no tardaron mucho más en dilatarse por la intrusión.

Las manos de Juan no soltaron los hombros de Alan ni por un segundo. Creía que si lo hacía, el dolor se llevaría su cordura, aunque no podía evitar los débiles gemidos a causa de la insistente puntada en su columna, causada por la invasión.

- Relajate... Te prometo que el dolor va a pasar pronto... – le susurró el mayor al oído, y Juan asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos, tratando de soportar y relajarse, todo al mismo tiempo.

Alan tenía razón... El dolor pasó más rápido de lo que había creído. Cuando eran tres los dedos metiéndose y saliendo de la entrada del capitán, ya era claro que estaba más que listo.

- Juan... Yo... ¿Estás—? – intentó preguntar si ya estaba listo, pero Juan no lo dejó ni terminar. El menor onduló sus caderas, para luego rodear la cintura de Alan con sus piernas.

Alan se puso en posición, intentando en vano disimular su emoción, transmitida por el brillo en sus ojos y su agitada respiración. Apoyó la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Juan y comenzó a empujar, gimiendo y gruñendo por como el ardiente interior de su compañero lo recibía.

- Mierda... Estás muy estrecho... todavía... -

- Due—lehh—Ah—lan... – murmuró entre dientes Juan, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda delgada y blanca de su por fin amante.

- Lo... sé... – concedió el mayor, justo cuando sus caderas tocaron el trasero de Juan, indicándole que ya estaba totalmente adentro de él.

Esperó. Debía hacerlo. No quería lastimar a Juan. Quería que esta noche fuera especial. Quería que todas sus noches fueran especiales... Por que de ahora en más, quería amar a ese dios moreno, siempre y para siempre.

- Alan... -

El susurro llegó a sus oídos casi imperceptible, pero llegó. No supo cuanto había pasado y respirando agitado aún, Alan miró a su capitán a los ojos. Pareció pedir permiso y Juan sonrió apenas, otorgándoselo. Estaba listo.

Las caderas del mayor retrocedieron apenas, lentamente y luego regresó con rapidez y un poco de fuerza. Volvió a retroceder lento y lo penetró de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza.

El esfuerzo que la mente de Alan estaba haciendo para no descontrolarse era sobrehumano. Tenía los ojos azules fuertemente cerrados; las manos sostenían en alto con un tibio agarre las caderas morenas; su pecho chocaba contra el de Juan con cada nueva arremetida; su cabello largo se pegaba a su frente y su cuello, por las cristalinas gotas de sudor que perlaban ya todo su cuerpo, asemejándolo a la porcelana.

- Al—lan—ahh... – gimió Juan en su oído – Más... más rápido... por... favor... más... – casi suplico, aferrándose con más fuerza de la cintura pálida con sus piernas.

Eso fue todo. Alan no necesito más que eso para perder la cordura. ¿Juan Díaz suplicando? Si ese dios le pedía algo... Alan lo iba a complacer.

Las embestidas se volvieron casi desesperadas, al igual que los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos. Juan mantenía los ojos cerrados y no se alejaba del cuello de Alan, aún cuando este retrocedía y avanzaba en su interior, una y otra vez.

Con una estocada profunda, Alan logró golpear la próstata de su capitán y oyendo con total claridad el gemido hondo que lanzó el moreno, no dudó en hacerlo otra vez, y otra, y otra más.

- A—lan... – urgió el menor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Alan continuó con las embestidas, una y otra vez, llegando cada vez más profundo. Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Terminaría en cualquier momento y la forma en que el interior de Juan comenzaba a cerrarse le decía que su capitán también estaba muy cerca.

- Aahhh... Ju—an... – logró murmurar entre gemidos el mayor.

En el exacto momento en que se sintió a punto de morir, Alan bajó su rostro hasta el de Juan y lo besó con una necesidad casi desesperada, para luego gemir su nombre contra sus labios, casi en un grito, al terminar por fin dentro de él.

- ¡AH¡AAHH¡AALAAAN! – gritó segundos después Juan y al sentir el cálido liquido invadir su interior se derramó entre sus cuerpos.

Alan se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo moreno, mientras sus sentidos nadaban entre el placer del orgasmo. Juan consiguió rodearle la espalda con sus brazos pesados, también atrapado en un mar de placer.

Unos minutos después, recuperando un poco de razón, Alan salió del interior del menor, provocando que se estremeciera un poco. Se tumbó en la cama, junto a él y Juan se giró para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho pálido y brillante.

Ahora, con sus respiraciones comenzando a normalizarse; con sus ojos cerrándose apenas por el cansancio... Ahora lo entendían.

- Juan... Te amo. -

Dedos pálidos acariciando los hombros pardos.

- También te amo, Alan... -

Manos morenas tocando el pecho blanco.

La perfecta combinación de colores, aromas y sabores... Eso eran ellos: vainilla y chocolate.

"Vainilla y Chocolate"

OWARI

* * *

"Captain Tsubasa" © Takahashi Yoichi, 1981 

"Vainilla y Chocolate" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
